


I have loved the stars too fondly to be afraid of the night

by okelay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Post-Thor (2011)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 10:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3407642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okelay/pseuds/okelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>set around the end of the first movie, based around Sif and Freya's shared pain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have loved the stars too fondly to be afraid of the night

Sif remembers happy times with Loki.   
they had adventures,  
they trained together,  
they walked in the stars.

He shared with her what he didnt share with anyone else,not even Thor.

 

In the wake of his death, while Asgard celebrates Thor's return, she feels sad. she mourns Loki, and feels guilty for it. it hurts. she remembers a charming,p layful boy, not the angry man he became.   
but all anyone sees now is a traitor. they are far too quick to forget all his services to asgard.   
Frigga seeks her out, and they talk,share tales. they are the only two who miss him.

Thor's pain is his own, and he won't share.   
but she and Frigga, they're not like him, they see things different, they remember different things.  
Thor only ever saw his little brother, but they remember him beyond the shadow.


End file.
